APC15
Synopsis It is about lunch at Lucky Yume High, Shirun notice Ran’s lunch was at home and decided to deliver it to her by lunch. He transformed into his human form and went to Ran’s school, once he got there, he got lost and was trying to hide from other students as it would be bad if they saw a child at a high school. He looked around for Ran, but pumped into a classmate of Ran, Hoshikawa Azuki. She asked about Shirun and he explained the situation to her and Azuki guided him to Ran’s place. The girls were shocked to see Shirun with Azuki, asking why was she with him. Shirun told Ran about her lunch, she thanked Azuki for guiding Shirun here and Shirun for bringing her lunch. Azuki left, Shirun turned back into his mascot form, remembering about Azuki. After school, Ran was about to go home, she saw Shirun looking at Azuki, wondering why would he do that. At home, Shirun asked Ran why is his heart beating faster than usual, she was afraid that he would be sick and decided to go to Izumi’s place for help tomorrow morning. That night, Shirun went to sleep, kept on thinking about Azuki and nervous about it and could not sleep. Ran next to him was worried about it but she doesn’t know what to do to help him. The following morning, Izumi asks Shirun about what happened, he replied her and she couldn’t figure out why his heart is beating faster than usual. Sora asked him what made his heart beat so fast, what is making him excited and nervous about. He told her it probably from her classmate, Hoshikawa Azuki. Maki thinks that he is love sick, the girls and mascots looked at her, then to Shirun, thinking that would make sense. Risurun held his hand, telling him she knows exactly how he feels and will support him. Bearun is concerning about a mascot having a relationship with a human, but if that what makes him happy, then she will also support him. The girls were shocked about this, but as Shirun’s partner, Ran will definitely support him all the way. They came up with plans to get Shirun and Azuki together, and give him their support from afar. Ran called Azuki to come to the park if she is free and told her Shirun would like to see her. At the park, Shirun meets Azuki, his heart was beating a lot faster than before. Azuki asked Shirun why he would want to see her, he told her he wanted to spend time with her and blushed. Azuki smiled and agreed Shirun she will spend a day with him, making him overjoy. They walked together, Azuki asked Shirun about his relationship with Ran, watching Shirun with the PrePad, the girls worried whether Shirun can answer her question. Shirun replied to Azuki Ran is his cousin, which relief the girls, but shocked Ran. The mascots sensed the Dark Party’s presence. Negative appeared in front of Shirun and Azuki. Shirun told Azuki to run, but he caught her and turned her dream into a Kanashii. The girls, except Ran, transformed and rushed to Shirun with Cure Wood carrying Ran. When they arrived, Ran transformed and was upset with Negative for ruining her partner’s date. The Cures were struggling with the Kanashii, Shirun wanted to save Azuki, but he has no power to do so. Looking at Shirun, Cure Firey understood his feelings for Azuki and promised him she will save her for him. Summoned her Fire Rod, Firey attacked the Kanashii, but her attacks are not working against it. Bolt helped Wood to stop the Kanashii from moving, leaving a chance for Snowy, Glide and Firey to attack it, but none of them worked. Cure Firey got hit by the Kanashii, Shirun asked her if she’s okay, she replied yes, however there need to be a way to stop the Kanashii. Being moved by his partner’s words and actions, Shirun cried. The Kanashii was about to fire its beam at Firey, but Snowy jumped in front of her and created an ice shield, protecting her. Glide told Shirun not to worry about it, Bolt patted on his head and smiled, Wood told him to believe in Firey, telling him she will definitely keep her promise. Cure Firey took the feelings from the support of her friends and turned them into her new power. A light appeared in front of her, and faded into a new Card, the Flare Shot Card. Without hesitation, Cure Firey used her new attack Card and purified the Kanashii, saving Azuki. Negative grinned at the Cures and left. Shirun’s date with Azuki continues, not feeling as excited as the first time he walked with him. The day ended, Azuki thanked Shirun for walking with her and returned home. The girls showed up, asking Shirun about his date. Telling the girls his heart stopped to beat fast the second time he walked with her, wondering why and his heart started to beat faster as soon as he sees Ran. Bearun and Risurun notice Shirun’s feeling towards Ran but kept silence and teased him about it. Major Events *Cure Firey receives the Flare Shot Card and used Flare Shot for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Negative *Kanashii Secondary Characters *Hoshikawa Azuki Trivia *The girls' summer outfits made their debut. Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes